Once Upon a Time Clique Version: Cinderella
by zomg sara much
Summary: Kristin Gregory is your modern day cinderella, shes got it all evil step dad and sisters, but will she end up having her prince or will he just turn out being a frog like the rest...
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time…_

Whatever this is a pointless beginning, my name is Kristin Gregory, yes as in Gregory the famous fashion label. My mom used to be the designer until three years ago, she got cancer and died. Now I live with my bitch of a step father, Jay, and his two annoying daughters Claire and Dylan. Gregory is no longer what it used to be since Jay took over. He lets the fashion disasters he calls daughters design the clothes and me, the only one in this 'family' with a sense of good style is stuck getting coffee and running errands for Jay. Like school wasn't enough I'm like there slave when I get home. While there at the office ruining my family name I'm at home cleaning and when I finish cleaning I get to go to the office and clean there. Isn't life just dandy?


	2. Chapter 1

Monday's were just like any other day for Kristin; first she would wake up and get ready for school, then she would walk the rodents her step dad calls dogs, Lulu and Bling, next she would go to school. This Monday however was different t this semester she would have Design 101 instead of P.E. Sure Kristin loved soccer with a passion but P.E. was all about learning about sports instead of playing them, plus it didn't help that her teacher was a billion years old.

Walking into design was nerve-racking none of her friends had this class and since OCD was such a big school she only knew one or two girls.

"Hey you," a gorgeous brunette said confidently looked at Kristin.

"Me," Kristin hesitantly responded.

"Yeah, sit here," the brunette demanded as she pointed to an empty desk next to her. Kristin walked to the chair and inspected it before she sat down, she was anything but popular. Her only friends were two of the biggest wannabe popular people of all of OCD and the only reason the befriended Kristin was for the Gregory name. "I didn't poison the seat or anything its safe, scouts honor" the brunette said as if she knew what Kristin was thinking.

"I'm Kristin by the way", Kristin said as she sat in the seat.

"Massie Block, but you probably already knew this," the sold called infamous 'Massie Block' responded as she checked Kristen's outfit out, "Vintage Gregory, before the ugly came may I add"

Kristin smiled, this girl knew her stuff, as if she couldn't tell by her outfit. Massie was wearing a fresh off the runway Temporary London mini dress, with a pair Stella McCartney Leggings, and to top it all off she was wearing a pair of highlighter yellow Tory Burch Flats, "Thanks and I can see you have this seasons sell out Temporary London dress, and the Tory Burch flats are a nice touch"

"Well Kristin I must say your sense of style is amazing," Massie smiled

"Class be quiet," A woman who looked old enough to be Kristin's grandma's grandma screeched as she walked into the room, "I'm your teacher Ms. Colgate".

"She could sure use some for that fire breath," Kristin heard a girl two rows in front of her say.

"This class will push you to your limits and show what your made of, for those who can't take it, get out of my class now and talk to your counselor about joining drama, this class will not be an easy A", Ms. Colgate said as she pointed to the door. Several students walked out.

"I'm going to take attendance now," Ms. Colgate screeched five names, "Kristin Gregory"

"Here," Kristin blankley stated.

Massie's jaw dropped, "Are you like Anastasia Gregory's daughter?" Massie asked.

"Umm Yeah, kinda" Kristin stuttered. Just when she thought she was going to be able to make a friend not judged on her last name something just had to ruin it.

Massie smiled "My mom did work with her once, her designs were amazing"

"That was my mom for you, she could find inspiration from anything", Kristin said enthusiastically as if she never heard this before.

"Wow I feel like one of those girls that use people for stuff right now," Massie giggled embarrassed.

"Don't worry you're not as bad as some girls are" Kristin lied, almost every had the same goal and that was to score free merch.

"I'm really like that I just think its cool that your mom if Anastasia Gregory, I actually have money to spend on clothes unlike some girls in here," Massie said as she looked over at some of the scene girls in the class room, who were only in this class so they could become like Jac Vanek.

At this Kristin smiled, maybe this girl was a legit friend. The world may only know

**Authors note:**

**This is chapter one short yes but the next chapter starts a new subject so I didn't want to through it in like bam! **

**Reviews and criticism is welcomed from everyone I even have so if ur not a member you can review.**


	3. Chapter 2

The soccer field was Kristen's home away from home. She could release all her anger from Jay and school out in just on kick. Too bad Jay would never play on the OCD Sirens, because she was needed at home and the office. Some days after school, when Jay would be out of the office, Kristin would stay after school and play soccer to the empty field next to where Briarwood would practice. Today was one of those days.

The second Kristin's old pumas touched the field she felt safe. The feeling of running alone made her feel like she was invincible. Then add in the stress reliever of getting the ball in the goal, it was like being on cloud 9. Today was different though, because Briarwood had a half day the Tomahawks would be practicing. She didn't care though this had been the first time she had been on the field since fashion week, when Jay took Claire and Dylan to Milan.

_Bam_, what felt like a rock hit Kristin in the head and she fell to the ground.

"You okay there kiddo", what looked like a Greek God said as he put his hand out to help her up.

Kristin wiped her forehead, "Umm, just dandy I guess for just being hit in the head with a soccer ball", said as she took his hand and got up.

The boy smiled at this, "Yeah sorry, about that Plovert has power just needs to get accuracy."

Oh my god, this boy had an amazing smile. She could just stare at him for hours, "Don't worry about it", was all she could manage to say.

"This is random but why are you wearing that while playing soccer," He said pointing to her outfit. How stupid was she, she never changed out of the clothes she wore to school, "its cool most girls would be scared to death of getting grass stains on there shirts."

_PHEWWWWWW_

"Hotz get your ass over here before I bench you," an overweight man with a whistle shouted.

"Looks like that's me seeya kiddo," The boy said as he ran back to briarwood. All Kristin could do is wave good bye.

When he finally left Kristin got out her phone to check the time. Shit she was late, Jay was going to have a fit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hotz what took you so long," the teams goalie Derrick Harrington asked after practice.

"Yeah Josh, it took you like ten minutes just to get the ball," Chris Plovert the teams midfielder said as he walked out of the locker room.

"There was this chick who I stopped and talked to, and shut the hell up Plov you were the one who kicked the ball" Josh said as he and the rest of his friends; Chris, Cam, Derrick, and Kemp walked to Cam's brothers Mustang.

"Was she hot?" Kemp the groups own perv asked.

"Got that right, could defiantly be in the Pretty Committee," Josh said as he referred to his sister Alicia's group of friends the self proclaimed Pretty Committee.

"Nice son, what's her name," Derrick said as he thought about his next possible victim of OCD girls.

"Not sure didn't get it," Josh replied with a shrug, "not sure if she even goes to OCD"

"Wow man, no comment there," Cam said as he got into shotgun.

**How did u like it??? Review please!!!!!!!  
im not sure about the josh/Kristin thing might switch it up a bit  
plzzzzzzzzzz review**


	4. Chapter 3

When Kristin finally got to the office she could already picture how crazy Jay was going to go. First he would say sit I'm not mad, then he would scream about how she was an incompetent failure who he should have shipped off to boarding school the day her lazy mother die, and last she would have to get him a latte light on the foam he was watching his figure. When Jay proposed Kristin's mom Kristin couldn't have been more pleased, she was finally going to have a dad and two sisters. Her biological father had been some model in London who worked on one of her mother's photo shoots, according to her mom; it was love at first sight and she thought this was the man she wanted to spend her life with. The next week he went out to get a pack of camel and never came back. Nine months later Kristin was born.

"Where were you?" Dylan snickered as Kristin walked into the office.

"None of your business much," Kristin replied as she walked straight to Jay's office.

Jays' office smelt like one of those knock off dollar store perfumes, which swore the smelt like Chanel, but really smelt like a wet dog, and looked like a color blind Sunday school teacher decorated it.

"Kristin come, in sit down," Jay smiled as she had walked through the doors.

"Hello Jay," Kristin muttered with an eye roll as she sat in the sea foam green chair that was two feet away from his desk.

"Would you mind explaining to me why your late," Jay said as he picked a piece of lint off his tie.

"Homework," Kristin lied.

"Homework," Jay shouted, "What did I tell you, homework is nothing! It's not like you're going to get into college the lights are on and no one is home."

"Sorry, just my teachers say I have potential," Kristin pleaded.

"Potential my ass!" Jay got up and started walking in circles, "The only potential you have at this moment is to get me a latte no foam"

"Ok sir," Kristin said as a tear fell from her eye. So she lied and was playing soccer, but she still knew she could accomplish anything his daughters could. All her mind kept on telling her to do was to march back in that office and say:  
"I have more potential than both of your daughters combined who do you think wrote Claire's essay for anatomy? Me and get your own latte it might burn off some of those extra lb's in your fat head."

Why couldn't she just be braver and stand up for how she or any human being should feel, loved.

**This is another short chapter but im updating again today!  
plz review and thank you to ever who has reviewed it means a lot to me that you like it  
I also like critism, if you think you could help I don't have a beta reader so that job is open  
REVIEW AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


End file.
